This invention relates generally to modular flotation components which may be assembled into useful structures. More specifically, this invention relates to a tool for manually pulling modular flotation platform (MFP) sections into alignment and holding them in that position until they can be joined securely by other means. The tool of the invention may be used to assemble MFP systems having a wide variety of uses in a number of different settings.
MFP sections currently have many uses. They may be used in civil or military applications for the field assembly of portable bridges or causeways, for temporary harbor facilities, or as working platforms (for pile drivers or cranes, for example). They may be used on construction projects in a primarily aquatic environment, either as temporary structures or buildings, or as working platforms used in constructing or assembling other structures.
Various tools and devices are exemplary of the related art. These are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,238, Stockdale; 4,763,393, Gee; 4,493,139, McClure; 4,519,122, Miller: and 4,598,452, Iseki.
The patent to Stockdale discloses a hydraulically operated machine for pulling buoyant hull sections into alignment. This machine employs a pair of extendable and retractible arms pivotally anchored at their lower ends to the deck of one hull section, articulated with a duplex arm structure mounted on a shaft, fluid cylinders capable of pivoting the duplex arm, and gripping means to engage an anchor point mounted on the deck of a second hull section. The machine may be operated by remote control, if required, and is demountable.
The other cited patents do not deal specifically with floating hulls or platforms, but have nonetheless been cited because they generally disclose tools which use mechanical leverage to bring initially unconnected members into alignment for fastening by means independent of the tool. The patents to McClure and Iseki disclose generally similar tools for connecting boiler pipes by use of gripping means engaged with the tubular sections to be connected and a pivotally operable handle arm which moves as a lever to align the sections. The patent to Gee discloses a tool for drawing and clamping two sheet metal sections of duct work together. This device uses a lever handle pivotally mounted to wheels, rotatably secured to sheet metal gripping flanges. Pivotal movement of the lever handle brings the unconnected sheet metal duct sections into substantial coplanar alignment for securing by a cleat. The patent to Miller discloses a tool for pulling sections of heavy pipe, such as those used in pipelines, into alignment. A long handle which operates as a lever is pivotally mounted to one yoke gripping means and is attached by linkages to another so that pivotal movement of the handle will bring unconnected sections of pipe into alignment.
The objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the summary, description and claims set forth immediately below together with the accompanying drawings.